Mabudachi Trio Prank Files1
by Reius Devirix
Summary: This is a story about Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori when they were still in highschool. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Mabudachi Trio Prank Files.1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Furuba characters. They are owned by whoever made them.  
  
Note: ''- thoughts ""-speech The trio are all 17 in this fic and as you may well know Hatori's eye isn't blind yet. Some of the other Soumas may pit in an appearance.  
  
*** "AYA!", Shigure said with a wistful look on his face.  
  
"GURE-SAN!", Ayame said as he spread his arms wide and flew towards Shigure.  
  
Just before their arms enveloped each other they stopped.  
  
"YOSH!!!", they both exclaimed, thumbs up, maniacal grin and shining star eyes.  
  
Hatori sweat-dropped.  
  
"That was good wasn't it , Gure-san?", the silver haired teen said, striking a pose.  
  
Shigure smiled like a lunatic, " Hai. What do you think, Ha-san?"  
  
The emerald eyed teen ignored them and continued reading, pretending that Ayame Souma and Shigure Souma did not exist.  
  
"Ne? Ne, Tori-san?", Ayame said as he sat on Hatori's desk, effectively blocking the light from the window.  
  
Hatori looked up at Ayame with his soul-searing emerald eyes, " Ayame." And with that he swept Ayame off his desk, resulting in Ayame being dumped rather unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
Ayame got up and whined, " Hidoi yo, Tori-san!"  
  
"There, there.", Shigure said consolingly as he patted Ayame on the back.  
  
Again, Hatori pretended that they did not exist and often wished that it were true.  
  
Shigure maneuvered a nearby chair so that it faced Hatori's and sat down almost dejectedly.  
  
"What is it, Gure-san?", Ayame asked a little worried.  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow but did not look up.  
  
Shigure sighed, "I'm bored."  
  
Hatori's blood ran cold.  
  
A bored Shigure was a dangerous Shigure.  
  
"Ooooooh! Ooooooh! Gure-san's bored!," Ayame said excitedly, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
Hatori felt a chill of apprehension creep down his spine.  
  
*** "Pail?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"String?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Food coloring?"  
  
"Check. But which one should we use?", Ayame asked, holding up 5 packets in each hand.  
  
Shigure pondered the difficult question, "What to chose? What to chose?....."  
  
"Why don't you just use them all?", Hatori suggested sarcastically from the back of the room, where he was keeping away from the homicidal maniacs who had managed to drag him along. Again.  
  
"GOOD IDEA, HA-SAN!!!", Shigure exclaimed, " We'll do just that."  
  
As Shigure and Ayame went about setting up their prank, Hatori sweat- dropped, "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" "You said something, Tori-san?", Ayame asked as he went past Hatori to get the coiled string.  
  
"No."  
  
*** CREAK...  
  
...SPLASH...  
  
...SHREIK...  
  
...SCREAM, " SOUMA!!!"  
  
Ayame and Shigure rolled on the floor laughing like mad as a shivering, soaking wet, multi-colored creature also known as their classmate, Fukuda Yamaguchi, stepped into the room, glaring at our two misfits.  
  
"Souma," Fukuda addressed threateningly, " prepare to meet your doom."  
  
As Fukuda stalked towards them, Ayame and Shigure straightened up while Hatori merely sat in his chair, watching them disinterestedly.  
  
"What can we do for you, Yamaguchi-san?", Shigure asked inquiringly.  
  
"What happened to you?", Ayame said innocently, "Honestly, Yamaguchi, I never knew how you loved color so much."  
  
Their classmates snorted in laughter.  
  
Fukuda glared menacingly at them, "Don't even think about getting away with this, Souma! You may be president but this is unforgivable!"  
  
Shigure looked coolly at Fukuda, "Oh, don't worry, Yamaguchi-san. We're not going anywhere. In fact, we'll stay right here because we love you so much. Right, Aya?"  
  
"Hai! Hai! And...", Ayame circled Fukuda as though inspecting for any missed dust spots, "You really do look good with your new look. You should tone down the colors, though."  
  
Students sniggered with laughter.  
  
Fukuda flared with anger, "Why you..." He swung at Ayame, who stood stock still, but a hand shot up, catching his fist an inch from Ayame's face.  
  
Fukuda looked in anger at the one who dared interfere. He glanced around and saw...Hatori, who stared impassively back at him.  
  
"H-Hatori-san," Fukuda muttered nervously, "I-I...I didn't..."  
  
Hatori said nothing but merely stared at Fukuda, who looked away immediately as though Hatori's gaze burned him.  
  
'Man,' Fukuda thought, 'those eyes are scary.'  
  
He dropped his hand but continued to glare at the trio(well, two actually, since he's afraid of Hatori), "This is war." He turned on his heel and left the room, banging the door shut.  
  
Shigure chuckled, setting off the whole room into fits of laughter.  
  
Ayame jumped up and down all the while singing, "Hatori loves me! This is gonna be fun! Hatori loves me! This is gonna be fun!"  
  
A vein popped in Hatori's forehead, "Ayame."  
  
Ayame immediately ceased his jumping and singing.  
  
Hatori pointed to the chair in front of him.  
  
"Ok." Ayame sat down.  
  
Shigure draped an arm around Hatori's shoulder, all the while smirking like a perverted maniac, "A prank war. Isn't this great, Ha-san?"  
  
Hatori prayed to any god that was listening to spare him from the coming apocalypse.  
  
*** Note: The next chapter may take a while to be uploaded since I haven't finished it yet. Review please and tell me what you think. 


	2. Prank War Begins

Mabudachi Trio Prank Files: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but Fukuda Yamaguchi , Reiko Soshida and Megumi Kagemura are the creations of my imagination.  
  
***  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Those idiots won't even know what hit 'em.", Fukuda grinned maliciously as he set about putting his plan in order.  
  
A big idiotic-looking-guy holding a transparent nylon string asked Fukuda, " Where should I put these?"  
  
Fukuda pointed to the door, " You see that nail above the door? There. Knot the string there and keep it out of sight. Oh and before I forget...here...tie this to the end of the string. Tightly. Very tightly."  
  
Fukuda opened his hand to reveal...  
  
...a hook. A very shiny metal hook.  
  
***  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Come on, Gure-san", Ayame said, tugging at Shigure's sleeve, " We're gonna' be late."  
  
Shigure, still ogling at the passing girls, replied, " Hai. Hai. If we're late, Ha-san can just excuse us. All the teachers listen to anything he says anyway, right Ha-san?"  
  
The aforementioned teen didn't even spare them a glance as he entered their classroom.  
  
" I guess not.", Shigure said, a little chagrined.  
  
" Tori-san! Chotto matte! I haven't done my math homework yet! Tasukete!", the silver-haired teen hurriedly ran to the room, catching up with the stoic Hatori.  
  
Shigure, on the other hand, strolled casually towards the room but before he could enter, Reiko Soshida, another classmate of theirs, blocked the doorway.  
  
" Hey, Shigure-kun", Reiko said in a flirtatious manner as she put a hand on Shigure's shoulder, " I was wondering if I could join you at lunch."  
  
Shigure, being the pervert that he is, smiled back, " Well...why----HEY! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
The jock, one of Fukuda's moronic cronies, just grunted and shrugged his way past Shigure and into the room.  
  
" You were blocking the way, Souma. ", a voice from behind Shigure said.  
  
Shigure turned around to see Fukuda standing behind him with a smirk on his face.  
  
" Oh, hello, my beloved ", Shigure said sweetly, " I missed you sooo much. Have you been cheating on me?  
  
Fukuda gave Sgigure a disgusted look, " Get away from my girlfriend, you pervert!"  
  
Reiko smiled secretly at Fukuda then went to her seat.  
  
" What did I hear about cheating? Gure-san, have you betrayed me and preferred that no-good, broom-haired-dolt? ", Ayame said in a mock-hurt voice from across the room.  
  
Shigure flashed a thousand-watt smile, " Of course not, love. I will never betray you. O, Aya!"  
  
"Gure-san! ", Ayame flared up dramatically as he and Shigure flew towards each other.  
  
Awn inch away from each other ---- no. Not the usual 'YOSH!' but an entirely different sound......  
  
........Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppp!  
  
Everyone turned to find...  
  
...Shigure's torn pants hanging by a hook on the door and Shigure, himself, standing beet red in the middle of the classroom.  
  
" Oldest trick in the book... ", Fukuda muttered under his breath, " ...but works every time."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the neon-colored, teddy bear- studded boxers of the tomato once called Shigure Souma.  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow from the scene. ' This is interesting.'  
  
" Cute boxers, Souma. ", Fukuda said mockingly.  
  
In an instant, Shigure regained his composure, gathered what was left of his, if he ever had any, dignity and said calmly, " You really think so? Gee, thanks so much, Yamaguchi-san. You know how I hate to disappoint."  
  
Everyone (you know who's the exception) smirked at Fukuda. Girls drooled at the boxer-clad troublemaker's feet.  
  
" Ooooohhh...somebody's plan backfired. ", Ayame said in a singsong voice.  
  
" Childish.", Hatori muttered under his breath as he turned back to Ayame's math homework which he ended up doing due to God-knows-what-reason.  
  
Ayame and Shigure flirted outrageously with each other in front of the ever- growing-angry Fukuda.  
  
" Damn you! ", Fukuda aimed a punch at Shigure, thinking that with Hatori at the other end of the room, nobody was going to interfere but their room adviser chose that very moment to enter.  
  
" What is going on here?! ", Megumi Kagemura exclaimed, " Yamguchi-san! Souma-san! Explain!"  
  
Fukuda immediately dropped his fist to his side and Shigure unhooked his pants and sheepishly put them on, though sporting a rather large tear on the behind.  
  
Fortunately, for them anyway, Ayame was in one of his moods, " Well, you see, Megumi-sensei......an alien came through the window and produced a special string and hook then clipped them on Gure-san pants then, I, the mighty prince of this great school, came to save him from the clutches of the broom-haired creature that had the initials: F.Y. stamped on his forehead with special neon paint. I assume that might have been...blah...blah blah blah...blah..."  
  
Throughout the nonsensical ranting, the teacher ahd developed a very bad migraine, which made her eyes go swirly-eyed (you know, like Kenshin's ) and the students looked on at the unstoppable Ayame and Shigure, who nodded after every sentence.  
  
Megumi-sensei looked pleadingly at the only sensible student in her entire class.  
  
The sensible student sighed imperceptibly and said in a low voice, " Damare, Ayame."  
  
The silver-haired teen immediately stopped in mid-sentence, "Hai." Then made his way back to his seat.  
  
The students, amazed at Hatori's ability to control a rabid Ayame, sat down as well.  
  
The relieved teacher sighed but looked sharply at the two retreating figures," Souma-san Yamaguchi-san! I really don't want to know what actually happened but.............for the record...DETENTION!!!"  
  
********** I know, I know. It sucked worse than the first chapter. It was actually supposed to be better and longer but... laziness caught before I could think of protesting. But still, reviews are greatly appreciated. And I mean that. I jump around like mad every time I get a review...well, maybe not. But reviews are really cool. I ask you again to wait a loooooong time for the next chapter.  
  
. 


End file.
